1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to syringes which are utilized either for the introduction or withdrawal of fluids to and from a patient. More particularly, this invention relates to power aspirating plungers with aspirating effect used in conjunction with power injectors to deliver liquid imaging agents into the body of a patient.
2. Reported Developments
In medical practice, hypodermic injections are sometimes administered subcutaneously, while others must be given intravenously, depending upon the particular medication to be administered. In either case, it is essential that the practitioner know with certainty, prior to injection of the medication whether the hypodermic needle tip is located in a major blood vessel, such as a vein, or in subcutaneous tissue. Use of an aspirating syringe in which a negative pressure can be generated in the syringe affords a means of making such determination. Thus the appearance of blood in the syringe upon generation of the negative pressure would indicate location of the needle tip in a major blood vessel, while the lack of appearance of blood would indicate location of the tip in subcutaneous tissue. Depending upon the type of injection intended, the injection can then either proceed directly, or if appropriate the tip can be withdrawn and relocated.
Aspirating syringes are generally of two types, namely, they are either manually or automatically aspirated. In the manually aspirated type the plunger is retracted for a short distance within the barrel of the syringe. This retraction lowers the pressure within the syringe which leaves fluids at the needle tip which are then observable within the barrel of the syringe. From solid tissues no fluids will be drawn into the barrel. In the manually aspirated syringes the injection necessitates the use of both hands, one to hold the barrel, and the other to exert pressure in a rearward direction on the plunger. Such manually actuatable aspirating syringes have the disadvantage that their proper use depends on very large measure on the degree of skill of the person administering the injections.
Aspiration in syringes of the automatic or self-aspirating type is effected by first inducing a positive pressure in a medicament-containing portion of the syringe, for example in a disposable cartridge ampoule. On release of the force inducing the positive pressure, a corresponding negative pressure in the syringe is generated thus giving rise to the aspirating effect. The present invention relates to this self-aspirating type syringes.
Ideally a self-aspirating hypodermic syringe should be relatively simple in construction so as to minimize the cost of production; should be relatively simple to operate; should be capable of manipulation with one hand; should be adaptable to multiple self-aspirating actions; should be capable of expelling trapped air from the ampoule prior to insertion of the needle into the injection site and prior to initiation of the self-aspirating action without either precluding self-aspirating action at a later time in the operation sequence of the syringe or otherwise rendering it inoperative.
The self-aspirating syringes provided by the present invention mimic, automatically, the slight rearward piston displacement withdrawal action of manually operable syringes, thus generating the slight negative pressure in the syringes essential for aspiration. The syringes of the present invention therefore obviate the disadvantage inherent in prior art syringes of the manual type, since the aspirating action is generated automatically which requires no special skill on the part of the practitioner.